


A Gift To Remember

by mm8



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Carnival, F/M, Holidays, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 11:29:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3066191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mm8/pseuds/mm8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every year Charlie and Hermione make their annual trip to the Diagon Alley Christmas Fair, and every year Hermione is convinced they won't go the following year. So what causes her to change her mind?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Gift To Remember

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jenwryn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenwryn/gifts).



> Written in '08.

The 35th Annual Diagon Alley Christmas Fair was as crowded as ever. Charlie and Hermione were being pushed and shoved by families rushing about to their favorite shop's fifty percent off all merchandise sale or to booths giving out free knickknacks and sweets. Charlie clutched Hermione's small gloved hand in a steely grip so that they wouldn't get separated, she supposed and they finally arrived at the end of the alley where fewer people were. They quickly found an empty bench, brushed the layer of snow that covered it and plopped down onto it, instinctively holding each other: Hermione's head on his shoulder, Charlie's strong arm wrapped around her waist. 

"Boy, this gets crazier every year doesn't it?" Hermione sighed. "Perhaps we shouldn't come next year?"

Charlie raised one of his pierced eyebrows, "You're kidding yourself."

Bushy-haired Hermione's voice went up an octave in protest. "Why, exactly?"

"Every year you say that we shouldn't come the next year. Yet when the fair comes around you're the one who insists on going."

"Do I really?"

"Mm-hmm." Charlie nodded. He took her chin in his dragon-hide covered hand and seemed to study her face. Slowly, he leaned in and blew hot air on her ear lobe, causing Hermione to blush. She was sure she saw Charlie smirk as he continued to kiss her jaw line. _Oh Merlin,_ Hermione thought as she let out an unexpected moan. Hermione quickly snapped out of it. "Charlie! Charlie _stop_!" She tried to push her boyfriend off of her.

"Hmmm..Why?" He murmured against her neck.

" _Because we're in public_!" She said in a hushed tone.

Immediately, Charlie backed off, folding his arms behind his head with a wicked smile on his face. "You know you're beautiful, right? Especially when you get hot and bothered."

Hermione hit his arm playfully. "Charlie, I love you!" She furrowed her brow when she saw that Charlie had a serious look on his face. "Dearest, what's wrong?"

Wordlessly, Charlie stood up from the bench and kneeled on the snow covered ground. Hermione's brown eyes widened as Charlie produced a small blue velvet box from his pocket. "Hermione Granger, I was lost before I found you. You're my other half. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Would you do me the honor of being my wife?" He opened the box, which revealing a silver ring with a giant diamond on it. 

Tears trickled down Hermione's cheeks as she thought: _This is absolutely unbelievable!_ She collected herself when she realized she hadn't given Charlie her answer. She wrapped her arms around Charlie's neck and whispered 'yes' into his ear. They stayed like that for a long time, just holding each other, letting the new level of their relationship sink in. Finally they separated and Charlie slid the ring onto his fiancee's finger.

Silently, they stood up and began to walk toward the thick crowd, hand in hand.

"I guess you're right." Hermione chuckled.

"About what, Love?"

"I _do_ want to come back next year."

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr-[mm8fic](http://mm8fic.tumblr.com/)  
> 


End file.
